Kyoryu Gold
is the Kyoryuger partner of Zyudenryu #6, Pteragordon, bearing the title of . A3dde6dd32c64967b92a875ad67b7fd7.jpg|Utsusemimaru, the first Kyoryu Gold DFB Gold.jpg|'Juhyeok Kwon' Brave Kyoryu Gold Uppy Gold.jpg|Uppy, Kyoryu Violet of the Future Kyoryugers and later the second Kyoryu Gold Gai Ikari.PNG|'Gai Ikari', Gokai Silver, became Kyoryu Gold through the Gokai Change. Kyoryu Gold Arsenal *'Gabrichanger':Transformation device that also acts as a blaster and a mini-blade. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #6 - Pteragordon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Kyoryu Gold's powers and is used to summon Pteragordon. *'Zandar Thunder' Mecha *Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh - Armed= is Kyoryu Gold's extension form which Utsusemimaru accessed by using a Spirit Ranger version of the Pteragordon Zyudenchi in his Gabrichanger, bypassing the usual method of inserting two Zyudenchi into the Gaburivolver (the Gabrichanger can only read one at a time). Sporting spiky gold armor across his right arm, Armed On gave Kyoryu Gold access to a stronger version of the Zandar Thunder, the Golder Zandar Thunder. When Uppy became the second Kyoryu Gold in 2114, he required only a single standard Pteragordon Zyudenchi to transform into this mode, bypassing his default form. However, he was armed with only the standard Zandar Thunder as opposed to the Golder Zandar Thunder. Arsenal *'Zandar Thunder' (Uppy) **'Golder Zandar Thunder' (Utsusemimaru) *'Zyudenchi': **'6 - Pteragordon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Uppy's powers and is used to summon Pteragordon. **'6 - Pteragordon Spirit Ranger Gold ver.': Enhanced version of the Pteragordon Zyudenchi that was first used by Utsusemimaru to access Armed On. }} Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Silver, into Kyoryu Gold. Notes *All Japanese variations of Kyoryu Gold are portrayed by Atsushi Maruyama. Appearances **''Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **''Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool'' **''Brave 12: Attack! The King and I'' **''Brave 13: Snip! Protect the Missing Heart'' **''Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base'' **''Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition'' **''Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure'' **''Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray'' **''Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike'' **''Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family'' **''Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall'' **''Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back'' **''Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived'' **''Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed On Midsummer Festival!!'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' **''Brave 24: Burn! The Seven Kyoryugers'' **''Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboth Army'' **''Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human'' **''Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution'' **''Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge'' **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment'' **''Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday'' **''Brave 32: Victory! The Sports Game'' **''Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady'' **''Brave 33.5: This is Brave! Battle Frontier'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **''Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army'' **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer'' **''Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction'' **''Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End'' **''Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} Category:Sentai Rangers with more than one identity Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai 6 Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers